User blog:CrashySmashy/Odhran II, the Crusader of Light
Odhran is a custom champion I had in my mind for a long time (that is why the old mantra mechanics). I do not know whether the numbers are good, and I can already sense simultaneously UP/OP skills (the hp regen buff, the whip). But hey, it's custom and it won't be in the game! A light/bright colour themed knight with a sword and a 'tower' shield (rectangular). Found a good example, made by Young Kim. Just drop the axe. Link to his blog..sth idk Uses a NEW form od CC CURSE: Units that are cursed will fail to heal themselves (abilities, summoner spells, Spell vamp, Life steal, items- ALL that will not give health), do not regenerate health, stop regenerating mana, mantra, energy, and do not generate fury. Any healing effects, of which the source is different than the target itself, restore the stats of that unit only by 75% of the base value. |health = 50 |attack = 50 |spells = 35 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 445 (+90) |mana = 210 (+45) |damage = 53 (+3.4) |attackspeed = 0.640 (+3.30%) |range = 150 |armor = 18 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.5) |manaregen = 5.5 (+0.5) |speed = 350 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Abilities for 2.5 seconds. The buff, if not consumed, dissapears after 5 seconds. }} Odhran's next autoattack will curse the target for seconds, and deal bonus magic damage based on the current health precentage difference of the target and Odhran. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype=mana }} Odhran's sword becomes empowered by divine powers, transforming into a whip; Odhran slams it in target area dealng magic damage, cursing for seconds, and briefly rooting ( seconds) enemies caught in the area. As long as Odhran does not move after casting Holy Lance, the enemies stay rooted. |leveling= }} }} Basic attacks against the same target increase Odhran's attack speed by a percentage. Zeal stacks up to 5 times and lasts for 3 seconds or until the last hit enemy dies. |leveling= |description2= Odhran's autoattack are followed by divine bolts that strike the target after a short delay ( seconds), dealing magic damage. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Zeal has increased by half magic damage and the attack speed bonus for the duration. |leveling= }} }} Odhran kneels and shields himself for seconds. As long as he receives no orders, he will stay still and the shield will refresh every second for a total of seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=16 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Odhran kneels and prays; The shield overflows with energy, granting ally champions within 650 range half the shield value and increased health regeneration by a precentage, while dealing magic damage over time to enemies within the area. |leveling= }} }} Odhran's next ability within 8 seconds gains an additional effect. Odhran can store up to 2 Mantra charges, gaining one every 30 / 25 / 20 seconds, affected by cooldown reduction. Mantra may be used twice in a row to affect the next two abilities. Mantra is available from level 1 and does not require skill points. |cost= |costtype=No cost }} ). }} Odhran came to league to look for his father, the Martyr. When he travelled through dimmensions, another copy of himself died, and became an Undead Knight. He is durable, but may feel quite awkward- like a combination of old Karma and Xerath. Odhran wants to stay safe shielding his allies, and it would be the best if his enemies would just stand still. He can potentially duel in some circumstances, but He works best as a support. His kit does not favor AP, AD or tankiness- he can get it all and it should benefit him eitherway; he is a fighter, and has AA steroids, but getting AP grants him sustained damage, as well as some moderately-good defenses. Tanky gear is his friend, as long as he has enough mana to cast the disruptive/supportive spells. A paladin, a crusader, a devoted companion and a feared opponent. Loves (at least should love) these items: * * * * * * * * * In other words- WHATEVER IS NEEDED. Loves champions who are rather slow, or do not have quick repositioning skills (Sivir, Nunu, Skarner etc). Hates constant disrupters (Leona, Nautilus, Cho) because he needs to stay still for some time to be effective (thus becoming an easy target). Feel free to comment, ask, rage... You could check out my other stuff, like The Summoner, The Water Elemental, and The Terrorist Category:Custom champions